


Un atto di fede

by badwolfdw5



Series: Racconti Fantastici [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of mystery, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Tendou is a little drunk, angst but just a little, asanoya but every time tendou drinks it gets angstier, boys so in love it's disgusting, okay maybe a lot drunk, speculating fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/pseuds/badwolfdw5
Summary: Tendo guarda il telefono: nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio.Quel silenzio è assordante.E non può fare a meno di ricordare com’erano prima, e pensare a che cosa si sono fatti, che cosa si faranno; ricorda momenti lontani, quando Eita era ancora integro e implacabile, quando la passione lo consumava senza risparmiare nemmeno un brandello, come una fiamma viva – quando il suo volto non era ancora una cartina muta ai suoi occhi, e Satori non vi leggeva soltanto di secche e di deserti infiniti.[...]Noya si sporge un poco sul bancone e gli sorride con malizia e complicità, come se stesse per rivelargli un segreto, una battuta che solo loro possono capire.«Gira una voce, sai? Dicono che in questa città ci sia un taxi davvero speciale, uno che compare soltanto di notte e solo a una certa ora – dicono che offra la possibilità di ricongiungersi al proprio destino a tutti coloro che si sono persi… ma compare una volta soltanto. Nessuno l’ha mai incontrato una seconda volta».___________________________________[Coppia principale: Tendo Satori/Semi Eita][TenSemi | AsaNoya]





	Un atto di fede

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/gifts).



_ Angry, and half in love with him, and tremendously sorry, I turned away _

  


Tendo osserva il mondo riflesso nel fondo del suo bicchiere – l’immagine capovolta di un bar, le luci soffuse, il legno caldo, e il suo viso stanco.  
Dalle casse dello stereo, un sassofono ripropone una sinfonia già sentita, scandisce lo sforzo nel suo ritmo; l’ottone suona a tempo mentre lui rigira il ghiaccio nel bicchiere.  
  
Guarda il telefono: nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio.  
Quel silenzio è assordante.  
  
E non può fare a meno di ricordare com’erano prima, e pensare a che cosa si sono fatti, che cosa si faranno; ricorda momenti lontani, quando Eita era ancora integro e implacabile, quando la passione lo consumava senza risparmiare nemmeno un brandello, come una fiamma viva – quando il suo volto non era ancora una cartina muta ai suoi occhi, e Satori non vi leggeva soltanto di secche e di deserti infiniti.  
  
L’Eita che ricorda era un eccesso, era insaziabile e straordinario – restare al suo fianco significava anche accettare di bruciare insieme a lui ed essere sommerso da emozioni grezze, profonde, come onde del mare.  
Ora Satori non sa cosa sia peggio: se affogare tra quelle onde o morire di sete.  
  
E sa bene che Eita è solo stanco, che sono stanchi entrambi, che la carriera di stilista può consumare facilmente la vita e le energie, e non è colpa di Eita se passa più ore nel suo studio che a casa loro, se quando torna è così stanco da non riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti, se Satori ha sviluppato una così tremenda gelosia per i suoi modelli e per i suoi colleghi.  
Ma non è nemmeno colpa sua, forse… forse non è colpa di nessuno.  
Forse semplicemente non era destino.  
  
«Problemi di cuore, vero?»  
Satori segue la voce del barista alza lo sguardo – è un ragazzo minuto, che avrà più o meno la sua età, ma nonostante la bassa statura riesce ad avere una presenza davvero intensa.  
Satori si chiede se sia per via di quella pettinatura sfrontata o di quel suo sguardo penetrante.  
Sorride con un po’ di amarezza, e gli chiede: «Come hai indovinato?»  
  
L’altro si stringe nelle spalle mentre versa un drink all’uomo che gli sta seduto vicino.  
«Lavoro qui da anni – credimi, chi beve per amore è molto riconoscibile» gli risponde, e lo blocca di nuovo sul posto con un altro sguardo acuto.  
«Quanti anni hai? Non sembri molto più vecchio di me, non ne dimostri più di venticinque».  
«Non sono molto più vecchio di te, immagino – eppure sembrano passati così tanti anni da quando sono diventato il proprietario del Crow’s Bar. A volte sembra un’eternità…»  
Sembra riscuotersi da un pensiero, un ricordo lontano, e gli dice: «Mi chiamo Noya, comunque. Tu sei…?»  
«Tendo Satori – scusa, ma dev’essermi sfuggito il nome: Noya e…?»  
«Noya e basta».  
   
Satori vorrebbe chiedergli di più, ma la voce dell’altro lo precede: «Allora, Tendo, qual è la tua storia? Un amore non corrisposto?»  
Satori scuote la testa.  
«Due giorni fa ho terminato una storia durata sette anni».  
«Mi dispiace» risponde il barista mentre gli riempie di nuovo il bicchiere, e sembra sincero – un barlume di empatia e dolore gli illumina gli occhi per un momento soltanto, o così gli pare; Satori si chiede se l’alcol non stia iniziando a fargli vedere cose inesistenti.  
«Forse non era destino».  
  
Lo sguardo di Noya non perde di ferocia, ma sembra che si stia trattenendo dal dirgli qualcosa.  
Distoglie l’attenzione per un momento per pulire il bancone e quella fine non sembra convincerlo, sembra indeciso su cosa dire ma determinato a non lasciar perdere – sarà una conversazione che probabilmente avrà ripetuto altre mille volte con altri mille clienti dal cuore spezzato, si dice Satori: chissà perché esita.  
«Dimmi di lui».  
   
Satori giocherella con il bicchiere, cerca nel suo fondo il significato di quella fine, e osserva il mondo riflesso al suo interno perdere i contorni fino a ridursi a un vortice disordinato.  
«Lui… è un capolavoro», dice.  
Pensa ad Eita, ai suoi capelli biondo cenere, al suo sguardo di fuoco e alla sua anima bellissima, e riesce a sentire un sorriso che non abbandona mai le sue labbra.  
Noya lo ascolta in silenzio e lui continua a parlare quasi senza accorgersi del mondo intorno a lui; il sassofono interrompe la sua melodia, lo stereo si ammutolisce, l’uomo accanto a lui si alza e se ne va.  
«Eita è creativo e non si risparmia. Non risparmia niente e nessuno – la sua passione consuma ogni cosa, ma è anche un fuoco che illumina lui e chiunque lo circondi. È gentile e gli piace prendersi cura degli altri, si preoccupa per tutti e ama con tutto se stesso, con devozione, senza riserve».  
  
No, no, sta sbagliando – perché usa il presente? Sta parlando di mesi fa, mesi passati che non torneranno mai più.  
«Be’, lo era», si corregge, e continua con più rimpianto e senza alcun rancore: «I suoi occhi si sono fatti pallidi, forse è anche colpa mia… e tutto in lui ricorda il capolavoro che era, che è stato per tanto tempo, ma quei suoi bordi sfilacciati gli somigliano sempre di meno».  
Ricorda quel sorriso distante con cui Eita ha rinunciato a ogni tentativo di ricucirsi e beve un sorso di liquore.  
  
Noya lo guarda con una scintilla di riconoscimento, una sorta di tormento sopito e l’ostinazione di voler aggiustare ogni cosa.  
«Rimpiangi questa fine?»  
«Non ha alcuna importanza», risponde Tendo, ed è stanco, stanchissimo – porre un termine è semplicemente una cosa che andava fatta; lui ed Eita non sono più l’ideale l’uno per l’altro.  
Lui ed Eita ora non fanno altro che farsi del male.  
«È l’unica cosa importante».  
  
E Satori non dice nulla – affoga il silenzio di Eita nel fondo del suo bicchiere e cerca delle risposte in quei metri d’asfalto che lo separano da casa loro, da lui, dalla vita di prima, dai ricordi che non torneranno.  
Potrebbe disinnamorarsi? Smettere di amarlo, dimenticare e basta? Lo vorrebbe, ma sa di non desiderarlo, in fondo – c’è troppo di Eita in lui, e Satori ha lasciato troppo di sé in Eita.  
Era l’amore della sua vita e ora è solo un sorriso distante.  
  
«Non si può aggiustare – si è rotto qualcosa, Noya. Ho paura che si sia rotto per sempre» sussurra, e ha ancora negli occhi la rabbia di Eita, il gelo nelle sue parole, quel silenzio che non lascia spazio neanche ad un respiro, e l’aria tagliente di due giorni prima, in quella mattina fredda – Satori ancora trema.  
  
«Tutto si può aggiustare, basta solo... basta solo non fare il mio stesso errore».  
Alza lo sguardo e ritrova la ferocia negli occhi di Noya, e quella determinazione assoluta che Satori ancora non riesce a spiegarsi.  
«Tendo-san, anch'io ho perso qualcuno, tanto tempo fa, e ho rotto qualcosa di prezioso, di assolutamente inestimabile, ma il mio unico, vero errore è stato non inseguirlo. Mi sono arreso troppo presto e l’ho perso per sempre».  
  
Satori sente una vertigine trascinarlo via dal ricordo di Eita e dal suo cuore spezzato, uno stordimento che ha poco a che fare con i superalcolici che ha bevuto.  
«Sei giovane, non puoi rimediare? Pensavo avessi detto…»  
«No, non ha importanza: devi ascoltarmi, per me non si può far nulla, lui è… non c’è niente che io possa fare, capisci? Non possiamo rivederci mai più, non finché io sarò bloccato qui, in questo bar, e lui…» la voce di Noya è affannata; distoglie lo sguardo e sembra riscuotersi a forza da un pensiero lontano. Posa un bicchiere asciutto sul ripiano e poi la bottiglia di liquore che teneva nell’altra mano.  
«Non posso più raggiungerlo – io non posso muovermi e lui non può fermarsi, siamo destinati a fuggire e a rincorrerci a vicenda per sempre, ma tu… tu te ne sei andato da poco, non avrà importanza se ora torni. Lo troverai ancora lì, troverai Eita dove l’hai lasciato, e forse… forse potrete sistemare ogni cosa».  
  
Ma a questo punto Satori si sente davvero ubriaco, perché non riesce più a capire le parole di Noya – non ha senso, niente ha più senso: sembra parlare di fatti lontanissimi nel tempo, eppure sembra giovane come lui, con un futuro immenso e un passato poco ingombrante.  
Noya parla come se il suo passato non gli lasciasse scampo, come se il suo futuro fosse ormai schiacciato da un destino ineluttabile, da una solitudine che lo sovrasta e contro cui non può nemmeno lottare.  
E non capisce perché lui dovrebbe essere diverso, perché mai la sua storia dovrebbe essere ancora sanabile e quella di Noya già perduta, ormai condannata – perché?  
Perché Eita è l’unica cosa importante?  
  
Si sente come trascinato da due forze contrarie: l’istinto di balzare in piedi, tornare indietro, correre da Eita, e dall’altra parte la pesantezza di quel silenzio, di quel rimorso, del muro invisibile che li separa e che gli suggerisce di restare lì, protetto da quel bar, sospeso in un tempo che non esiste.  
  
«Tendo-san, è davvero importante – sei ancora in tempo, ma devi andartene adesso, capisci? Se non lo fai adesso, non potrai andartene mai più. Sarai come me».  
  
La voce di Noya lo ridesta da quel torpore, dal terribile desiderio di disinnamorarsi – forse non è tardi.  
Forse…  
«Devo andare» dice, e tenta di alzarsi, ma sente le braccia pesanti e le gambe molli, e i suoi movimenti sono scoordinati; si aggrappa al bancone per non cadere e subito sente al suo fianco anche le piccole, forti braccia di Noya che lo sostengono.  
  
«Penso tu sia troppo ubriaco per guidare, Tendo-san. Ti chiamo un taxi».  
Satori si trattiene dallo storcere il naso, così aggrappato a Noya e alla sua inspiegabile determinazione.  
«Non mi sono mai piaciuti i tassisti... Eita dice sempre che ho un problema di fiducia – diceva» gli risponde, ma si è accorto troppo tardi dell’errore, sempre tardi.  
  
L’altro si sporge un poco sul bancone e gli sorride con malizia e complicità, come se stesse per rivelargli un segreto, una battuta che solo loro possono capire.  
«Gira una voce, sai? Dicono che in questa città ci sia un taxi davvero speciale, uno che compare soltanto di notte e solo a una certa ora. Vuoi sapere perché è speciale?»    
Forse è l’ora tarda, forse è l’alcol, ma Satori sente un’improvvisa curiosità pizzicargli il petto; si sporge anche lui e annuisce.  
«Vedi, gira voce che sia in grado di fare qualcosa di incredibile – dicono che riesca a conoscere istintivamente il luogo in cui dovresti essere, e che offra la possibilità di ricongiungersi al proprio destino a tutti coloro che si sono persi… ma compare una volta soltanto. Nessuno l’ha mai incontrato una seconda volta».  
  
Come ammutolito da quel racconto, Satori considera seriamente l’idea di lasciarsi convincere; è un aneddoto assurdo, una storiella per bambini, ma lui la rigira tra le dita come se fosse sabbia.  
E in un momento di entusiasmo, decide di credervi.  
Potrebbe essere divertente, si dice, rinfrancato da quell’ebbrezza improvvisa; quella storia ha un qualcosa di magico, di magnetico, un qualcosa di assolutamente insensato che la rende ancora più divertente ai suoi occhi.  
La sua mente è stata rischiarata dalla stessa vertigine che l’aveva tanto confuso poco prima: e di certo è solo ubriachezza, pensa, forse domattina se ne pentirà, ma al momento non ha importanza, in quell’attimo così colmo di entusiasmo e di possibilità: Eita è l’unica cosa importante.  
  
«Certo, sì… un taxi, allora – per favore, chiama un taxi… devo andare a casa e domani, domani Eita lo saprà. Saprà che non ho mai smesso di amarlo» dice, la mente ancora annebbiata dal liquore e da quel mondo di occasioni possibili, e il cuore già catturato dall’euforia.  
Noya sorride e i suoi occhi brillano di una felicità sincera, di un sollievo quasi bizzarro, quasi esagerato.  
«Faccio il tifo per te! Ah, e se dovessi incontrare il taxi giusto, e il tassista… insomma, se lo vedi, salutalo da parte mia, okay?» gli risponde, e la curva della sua voce si abbassa appena in un secondo di tristezza.  
Ma l’entusiasmo già soffoca ogni altra sensazione, ogni altra malinconia: Satori deve andare, adesso.  
Eita è l’unica cosa importante.  
  
  
   
Si arrampica sul taxi in un momento di lucidità, ancora investito di quell’euforia che costringe le sue gambe a non cedere e che fa battere il suo cuore all’impazzata.  
Davanti a lui siede un uomo imponente; ha i capelli raccolti in una crocchia e lo sguardo gentile.  
«Dove la porto, signore?».  
Tendo si prende un momento per ricordare l’indirizzo dell’hotel in cui sta alloggiando temporaneamente, ma il nome della via gli sfugge – gli si presenta solo il vecchio indirizzo di casa sua, ma sa che è presto, che non è lucido abbastanza per affrontare Eita.  
Esita per qualche istante, frugando nella sua mente alla disperata ricerca del nome della via o dell’hotel – una ricerca vana: sente la testa leggera e troppo annebbiata dall’alcol.  
  
Il tassista sembra comprendere la sua difficoltà e la sua ubriachezza, quindi lascia passare qualche secondo prima di spezzare di nuovo il silenzio.  
«Prima che mi risponda, vorrei solo informarla che io posso accompagnarla ovunque lei desideri, ma… ma se lei me lo consente, posso portarla nel luogo in cui dovrebbe essere».  
  
Satori sente il cuore battere forte e gli ritornano alla mente le parole di Noya, quella leggenda metropolitana, una storia così assurda – ma vera?  
«Intendi dire… puoi portarmi dove è necessario che io vada?» chiede; vorrebbe essere sicuro, vorrebbe che fosse chiaro, ma sente la lingua impastata, e la testa è ancora leggera; fatica a concentrarsi.  
«Posso riportarla sulla via a cui è destinato, esatto. Ma solo se accetta».  
Considera quelle parole per un momento, l’assurdità di tutto… tutto quello – come potrebbe mai sapere dove portarlo? Non lo conosce. Potrebbe essere un gesto pericoloso, o solo molto stupido.  
«Come faccio a essere certo che non mi porterai in un luogo pericoloso?»    
«Non può saperlo, ma io non lo farò, può credermi sulla parola. Insomma, io… le sto chiedendo di fare un atto di fede».  
  
No, non si è sbagliato… che sia il taxi misterioso di cui gli ha parlato il barista? I dettagli non sono chiari; il volto di Noya gli balena davanti agli occhi, ma i suoi bordi sono sfocati, le parole confuse. Potrebbe essere un errore, forse…  
Ma è un limite labile, come i suoi ricordi, come l’odore del liquore e le stranezze di quella notte.  
Gli si riaccende in petto quella maliziosa curiosità di poco prima – e perché no?, si dice. È davvero impaziente di vedere dove lo porterà e come andrà a finire quella strana serata.  
  
«Allora, signore, dove la porto?»  
  
Un atto di fede.  
Magari per questa volta potrebbe bastare.  
  
«Portami nel luogo in cui dovrei essere».  
  
Il taxi prende vita con un vibrare quasi impercettibile del motore; Satori osserva le luci notturne dal finestrino, e si domanda, meravigliato, a quale destino lo ricondurrà quella strada deserta e silenziosa, costellata di lampioni e qualche raro paio di fanali.  
L’asfalto vacilla sotto le ruote dell’auto; la nausea lo pervade e per un momento Satori si chiede se quel taxi sia instabile – o forse è lui a ondeggiare?  
L’immobilità di quel moto è surreale.  
Forse è più ubriaco di quanto credesse.  
  
«Dove mi stai portando?»  
«Dov’è necessario che lei sia, signore».  
  
È uno scambio quasi anticlimatico e Satori trattiene a stento un broncio.  
«Sì, ma intendevo dire, non… hai indovinato un indirizzo? Non funziona così?»  
L’uomo ride, imbarazzato; «No, niente affatto – nemmeno io conosco la destinazione, ma riconosco la strada mano mano che la percorriamo. Il taxi sta guidando anche me, signore».  
«Tendo» aggiunge lui, «Mi chiamo Tendo Satori».  
«È un piacere, Tendo-san – mi chiami pure Asahi».  
«’Asahi’ e…?»  
«Soltanto Asahi, Tendo-san».  
La strada è deserta e i loro sguardi riflettono luci artificiali; Satori si perde per un momento in uno strano senso di déjà-vu.  
  
La nausea persiste, ma lui cerca di far fronte alle onde di confusione, alla nebbia che pervade i suoi pensieri e che offusca l’immagine di Eita, le parole di Noya, il ricordo di quel bar e tutti gli eventi che hanno preceduto quella sera.  
È una notte limpida, fragile, puntellata di stelle: è la notte perfetta per un nuovo inizio.  
  
E poi all’improvviso ricorda.  
«Asahi-san, ho incontrato un uomo… il proprietario del Crow’s Bar. Mi ha pregato di salutarti».  
L’autista sussulta appena, e gli rivolge un’occhiata rapida dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
«Ah, capisco. La ringrazio» dice, e a Satori pare di percepire sulle sue labbra lo spettro di un sorriso. Forse l’ha immaginato?      
  
«È stato lui a farla arrivare da me?»  
«In un certo senso, immagino».  
  
Non può saperlo – Noya ha chiamato un taxi e Asahi forse era nei paraggi.  
Forse Noya lo sapeva, forse è stato destino: difficile a dirsi.  
Ma Tendo non è nemmeno sicuro che quel momento sia reale, d’altronde; non c’è nulla di certo – solo quella tempesta di rimpianti e i ricordi che ha provato ad affogare nel liquore.  
  
«Sono piuttosto deprimente, da ubriaco, avrà provato pietà per la mia evidente sfortuna in amore» dice quasi ridendo, con l’illusoria, traballante certezza che siano in due a condividere quella sorte, in quel taxi.  
«Mi dispiace che lei abbia avuto problemi di recente, Tendo-san. Un divorzio?»  
«Qualcosa del genere – ho interrotto una relazione durata per così tanto tempo… ma ora so che è stato un errore. Noya mi ha aiutato a capire. Forse non era destino, ma devo affrontare quel rimorso» biascica, e spera di aver formulato dei concetti coerenti – più di ogni altra cosa, spera che Asahi capisca.  
«Ah, ma certo. Noya è bravo a capire e aiutare le persone, non mi sorprende» dice, e c’è una gentilezza inspiegabile nella sua voce, un qualcosa di morbido e tiepido, come quando si racconta un ricordo carissimo – o almeno, così gli pare; la testa ora gli fa male, e Satori inizia a chiedersi quanto ancora potrà reggere, così diviso tra quel terrore d’ubriaco e una speranza più intossicante dell’alcol.  
  
Segue un breve silenzio e Satori si sente quasi obbligato ad aggiungere: «Gli manchi molto».  
Il taxi svolta a sinistra, verso una strada più stretta; i lampioni sembrano più distanti tra loro.  
Il buio di quella strada gli è familiare.  
Intravede un cancello, dei fiori colorati su un davanzale e la staccionata bianca che Eita gli aveva chiesto di ridipingere non molto tempo fa.  
  
Asahi accosta, spegne il motore.  
«Noya» sospira, il tono appena più alto di un mormorio.  
Si gira verso di lui con un sorriso nostalgico e gli risponde, guardandolo negli occhi: «Mi manca molto anche lui».  
  
Non sono poi così diversi, si dice Satori: ripensa alla determinazione di Noya, all’affetto nella voce di Asahi, e infine al suo amore per Eita – un amore feroce, nato dal fuoco e rinato dalle ceneri.  
Lui e Asahi sono entrambi aggrappati a un filo, a una speranza che li lega, a milioni di cose non dette che appesantiscono la loro anima; ma tra loro s’innalza il rimorso, un muro invalicabile che li divide.  
Satori si chiede cosa vedrà oltre quel muro e ha il sospetto che Asahi, invece, abbia smesso di chiederselo da tempo.  
Forse è questo a fare la differenza: la speranza di rivederli.  
Un labile, tremolante punto di riferimento – ma forse sarà abbastanza; Satori non può abbandonare quella speranza.  
Non può perderlo di nuovo.  
  
«Siamo arrivati, Tendo-san».    
  
Tendo allunga delle banconote contate maldestramente, in quell’intrigo di pensieri annebbiati e frantumati; l’autista le accetta con quel sorriso gentile e imbarazzato che Satori ha ormai iniziato ad associare a lui soltanto.  
  
Esita ad aprire la portiera – gli torna alla mente il monito di Noya, la certezza che, una volta sceso da quel taxi, non potrà risalirvi mai più.  
È una certezza inaspettatamente dolorosa.  
  
Asahi fruga nel portaoggetti e si volta verso Satori per porgergli un oggettino: è leggero. Un portachiavi, pensa, o forse un pendente.  
Satori riconosce un nodo di spago colorato che somiglia ad un pallone da pallavolo, e delle piume decorative nere e arancioni.  
«Noya l’ha fatto per me molto tempo fa – un promemoria, o forse il pegno di un amore perduto. Ma non ha importanza. Vorrei che lo prenda lei, Tendo-san… un portafortuna, ecco: spero le porti fortuna per qualunque impresa dovrà affrontare».  
«Ma non posso…  è il tuo unico ricordo di lui, non posso accettare».  
Satori sente la gola stringersi, ma non sa se sia la tristezza o l’effetto dell’alcol a soffocarlo.  
  
«Insisto» dice Asahi con un altro, tenue sorriso, «Tutti coloro che decidono di farsi guidare da questo taxi sono destinati ad affrontare una grande sfida, forse la sfida più importante della loro vita: il mio compito è accompagnarli nel luogo dove incontreranno il fato. Il suo l’attende, Tendo-san, e forse la buona sorte le concederà ciò che a me e a Noya è stato negato. Vorrei che almeno una parte di lui sia lì per assistervi e prendere parte a un briciolo di quella felicità».  
  
Satori scuote la testa, e ingoia la nausea – in cuor suo, sa che non riuscirà più a trovare la strada per il Crow’s Bar, e nessuna coincidenza lo ricondurrà mai a quello stesso taxi.  
Quel portafortuna è un regalo d’addio.  
Ma Asahi lo posa sul suo palmo, e guida le sue mani a stringere la presa su quel pendente, su quello spago colorato che il quel momento sembra racchiudere un infinitesimale frammento dell’anima di Noya.  
  
«Ora deve andare, Tendo-san: la attende la prova più importante».  
  
Satori annuisce, si infila il portafortuna nella tasca dei pantaloni e socchiude la portiera con un respiro tremulo.  
Pensa ad Eita, al suo rimorso, alle loro ferite ancora aperte e ai suoi bordi sfilacciati; pensa al sorriso distante che non vuole rivedere mai più sul suo volto.  
  
Un passo avanti, poi un altro.  
Avanza nella notte, ma non si sente più cadere – resta sospeso in punta di piedi, come se fosse sul punto di spiccare il volo.  
È arrivato il momento di compiere un altro atto di fede.  
  
  
  
  
Si arrampica su quei gradini con gambe tremanti, con un silenzio innaturale alle spalle e la promessa di un nuovo inizio davanti agli occhi, in cima alle scale che portano a casa sua – a casa loro.  
  
Amarlo è lacerante; se ne rende conto non appena la porta si apre per lui e gli si manifesta il volto basito ed esausto – bellissimo – di Eita, quel suo sguardo ancora furioso, mortificato, ancora così vulnerabile.  
Amarlo lo strazia, e il fuoco di Eita non lascia integro nemmeno un suo misero brandello.  
Eppure lo ama.  
  
«Satori? Ma cosa…?»  
«Sono stato uno stupido – ho pensato che fosse il destino a remare contro di noi, però se non fosse vero? Non me lo potrei mai perdonare, Eita. Ti prego, devi capire… non volevo farti male, ma non ho fatto che ferirti – sarei dovuto restare, mi dispiace, mi dispiace» farfuglia, la bocca impastata dall’alcol e da un rimpianto amaro.  
  
Le ginocchia a un certo punto cedono, perché l’unica cosa che gli impedisce di cadere rovinosamente per terra è la presa salda di Eita.  
«Santo cielo, ma sei ubriaco? Che hai combinato, dove sei stato?»  
Sente la voce dell’altro poco sopra la testa, ma un ronzio gli impedisce di distinguere per bene le parole di Semi e i pensieri che si rincorrono vorticosamente nella sua mente.    
«Ho incontrato Noya, al bar… il Crow’s Bar. Mi ha fatto salire su un taxi magico».  
«Un taxi magico» ripete Eita, incredulo.  
«Doveva riportarmi al mio destino, tu sei il mio destino. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti. Sono ancora innamorato di te, sono ancora…» aggiunge, e inciampa sulle parole. Vorrebbe dirgli così tante cose, ma il suo corpo non vuole proprio collaborare.  
«Basta, basta così: è notte fonda e tu sei ubriaco, è evidente, puzzi come una distilleria. Forza, ti aiuto a cambiarti e ti metto a letto».  
«Eita, è importante, mi devi ascoltare. Lui mi ha chiesto di fare un atto di fede…» geme, ma l’altro lo interrompe con un gesto brusco.  
«Domani, te lo prometto. Domani ti ascolterò».  
«Davvero?»  
«Davvero».  
  
Lascia che l’altro gli sfili la giacca e la maglia, e inizia a sentire un gran caldo; come ha fatto a non accorgersene prima? La pelle brucia come fiamma viva dove ha percepito il tocco di Eita.  
«No, posso stare qui, tu torna a dormire» gli dice quando Eita inizia a condurlo verso la camera da letto – non vuole entrare così, ubriaco e profano, in un luogo che gli è stato sacro per così tanti anni.  
Prima deve sistemare ogni cosa, deve agire per bene, senza riserve e senza ripensamenti.  
  
«Non serve che… voglio dire, è stato a stento due giorni fa…» inizia Eita, ma il suo respiro si spezza, lasciando la frase a metà – lascia passare un secondo o due prima di aggiungere: «Insomma, abbiamo dormito insieme fino ad ora, è inutile farsi scrupoli. Ne sei sicuro?» chiede, infine, la voce ridotta a un sussurro; a Satori pare di sentire una scintilla di delusione, un dolore sordo, appena percettibile, ma scompare un momento più tardi.  
  
«Devo farlo come si deve. Posso dormire sul divano» dice, e spera che la sua voce sia rassicurante e il suo sguardo eloquente abbastanza, ma è con un certo orrore che vede tornare sul volto di Eita quel sorriso distante che l’ha portato ad allontanarsi, e che ha portato Satori a sperare di disinnamorarsi e non dover tornare più.  
L’altro gli risponde con un bisbiglio stanco, un: «Okay» debole, sussurrato appena, e lo lascia solo un momento per andare a prendere una coperta.  
  
«Resta» gli dice, a metà tra il sonno e la veglia, quando Eita cerca di divincolarsi dalla sua presa per tornare in camera, «Ti prego, resta».  
«Okay» ripete semplicemente l’altro, e Satori non sa se scorgere paura o un certo conforto nella sua voce.  
Sa che non è giusto chiedergli di restare – gli ricorda la notte in cui è stato lui ad andarsene, a ignorare l’appello silenzioso e disperato di Eita, quella lacerazione dolorosissima che ha innalzato tra loro un muro invisibile, un indelebile spazio vuoto – ma non riesce ad evitarlo; il suo cuore vuole colmare al più presto quella distanza.  
Quella notte, Satori si addormenta in fretta, cullato da una carezza leggera sulla guancia e dal peso familiare delle dita di Eita tra i suoi capelli.  
  
  
Si risveglia sul suo divano e per un momento si sente disorientato, trascinato a forza nel tempo – la confusione si scioglie in sollievo e profonda tenerezza non appena si accorge del peso caldo al suo fianco, sul suo petto nudo, e del respiro leggero di Eita contro il suo collo.  
È rimasto con lui e, in fondo, Satori non è sorpreso: Eita è sempre stato il più coraggioso tra loro. Certe cose sono destinate a non cambiare.  
  
Sono entrambi svegli, ma non trovano le forze per sottrarsi a quel contatto, a quel calore di cui erano entrambi affamati.  
Ignora la nausea che gli torce lo stomaco – non sa se sia per via dell’ansia o per i postumi di tutto l’alcol che ha bevuto.  
«Negli ultimi mesi, non abbiamo fatto altro che farci male in continuazione» sussurra, e non muove il braccio che per tutta la notte è rimasto avvolto intorno alla vita di Eita.  
«Lo so» risponde lui contro l’incavo della sua gola, ed è come rassegnato, sconfitto da una stanchezza che non riesce più a fronteggiare.  
«Ci siamo detti delle cose orribili».  
Eita non risponde; chiude gli occhi e inspira forte, raccoglie le energie per sopportare quegli ultimi – inevitabili – colpi.  
«Ci siamo spezzati il cuore a vicenda».  
Un’ondata di nausea lo scuote di nuovo; si chiede quale sia stato il momento in cui hanno smesso di provare a ricomporre i frammenti.  
«Lo so».  
  
Anche Satori tace per qualche istante e si ritrae un poco per incontrare il suo sguardo.  
«Sono ancora innamorato di te».  
Dal petto di Eita si leva un suono acuto e sofferente, a metà tra una risata e un gemito.  
«Sei stato tu a lasciarmi, Satori: te ne sei andato, non ricordi? Eri furioso».  
Certo, ricorda la mortificazione di quella notte – è un problema ancora irrisolto tra loro, e sa che presto dovranno affrontare anche quel dolore.  
E non intende perdere la possibilità di affrontarlo con tutta l’energia e la dedizione di cui ci sarà bisogno.  
«Ho avuto paura, è vero. Avevo paura di farti ancora più male».  
«Mi hai fatto male andando via – avrei sopportato qualunque cosa, qualsiasi…» s’interrompe e trattiene a stento un respiro tremante, prima di dire: «Ma vederti rinunciare del tutto, guardarti mentre ti allontanavi è stato il dolore più grande. Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto mi terrorizzasse l’idea di perderti».  
  
«Possiamo sempre riprovarci» sussurra.  
Il cuore gli batte forte contro il costato – teme la risposta di Eita, ma non ha mai smesso di essergli devoto, anima e corpo, e lo sa, l’ha sempre saputo.  
Devono abbattere quel muro invisibile che li separa.  
  
Eita inspira, e poi la sua voce risuona morbida, appena più forte di un mormorio: «Sono stato ingiusto con te e non mi sono mai scusato» dice, e Satori sente il cuore sprofondargli in fondo al costato, schiacciato dal terrore che Semi possa allontanarlo ancora di più.  
  
Cosa sperava di ottenere con un tentativo così debole?  
  
«Ma» continua Eita, e Satori sente il respiro bloccarsi di nuovo nella gola, «Ma se vorrai perdonarmi, se vorrai accettare le mie scuse… tu hai cercato di adattarti ai miei ritmi, alle mie esigenze, e io non ho fatto lo stesso sforzo. Non è giusto, non sono stato corretto nei tuoi confronti. Se solo riuscissi a perdonarmi, anche se non credo di meritarlo, io… penso che vorrei riprovarci. Ci vorrà molto lavoro e forse non sarà facile, ma voglio riprovarci. Lo voglio davvero».  
  
Satori lascia andare il respiro che stava trattenendo e lo stringe forte, inspira il profumo familiare e rassicurante del suo shampoo.  
  
«Mi sei mancato. Mi sei mancato così tanto».    
«Mi sei mancato anche tu, Eita – mi dispiace, sono stato uno stupido».  
«Lo siamo stati entrambi».  
  
Percepisce un piccolo sorriso nella voce di Eita quando gli chiede: «Mi dici solo dove sei finito ieri? Farfugliavi qualcosa su un taxi magico e un bar… il Crow’s Bar? Non l’ho presente, in verità. Anzi, non l’ho mai sentito nominare prima d’ora».  
Un taxi magico?  
Satori ricorda una viaggio in taxi, è vero, e una crocchia di capelli castani, le parole gentili dell’autista e un pallone di spago e piume colorate, ma tutto ciò che riesce a richiamare alla mente sono soltanto immagini confuse e dialoghi improbabili.  
«Non saprei? Non ricordo molto».  
«In effetti eri ubriaco fradicio, non ti ho mai visto così fuori di te» dice Eita, e si divincola gentilmente dal suo abbraccio per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
«A proposito, dovresti fare una doccia – puzzi di alcol. Ti sei rovesciato del liquore addosso?»  
  
Satori sbuffa, ignora il rimprovero sotteso e ingoia di nuovo la nausea mentre si dirige verso il bagno con una leggerezza nuova, senza più pesi sul petto; quella lontananza da Eita e da casa loro gli era diventata insopportabile e ora si sente sollevato, lieve come una piuma, come se fosse tornato a respirare dopo due giorni di apnea.  
  
Si appoggia alle piastrelle del loro piccolo bagno per sfilarsi i jeans, ancora instabile sui piedi per i rimasugli di ubriachezza della notte precedente e, seguendo un’abitudine ormai istintiva, meccanica, svuota le tasche prima di riporre i vestiti nella cesta dei panni sporchi.  
  
Lo travolge un senso di vertigine, un piccolo cortocircuito che quasi gli fa perdere l’equilibrio; in fondo alla tasca dei jeans trova un oggettino che non riconosce, ma ha come la sensazione che sia importante – ha l’impressione che abbia una gravità tutta sua, come se fosse un piccolo frammento di universo.  
Chissà: forse gli ha portato fortuna.  
  
E in effetti, deve per forza trattarsi un portafortuna; cos’altro potrebbe essere? Non riesce a trovare un’altra spiegazione per quel pendente – un nodo di spago che somiglia a un pallone da pallavolo, decorato con piume colorate dai bordi sfilacciati, consunti, come il ricordo di un cuore spezzato.  
 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> (Potete leggere questa oneshot anche su EFP: http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3662783&i=1)
> 
> Come sempre, vi ringrazio per aver letto questo racconto, e per avermi accompagnato fino alla quarta storia della raccolta Racconti Fantastici; il viaggio non è ancora terminato, ma siamo a buon punto!
> 
> In questo racconto non ho esplorato alcun sottogenere particolare del fantastico, ma è presente un motivo molto popolare del genere tutto: il viaggio, il passaggio di soglia e l’oggetto mediatore, testimone dell’esperienza.  
> Per una definizione del genere fantastico e uno dei suoi sottogeneri, qualora vi possa interessare, vi rimando alle note finali del terzo racconto della raccolta, “Non importa dove, fuori dal mondo” – consiglio la lettura di quelle poche coordinate a chi si ritrovi a leggere per la prima volta un racconto appartenente a questo genere, e quindi cerchi una chiave di lettura.
> 
> Vorrei ringraziare Sara per la sua pazienza e il suo prezioso aiuto nel betaggio di questo racconto (soprattutto perché, me ne rendo conto, con me serve molta, moltissima pazienza): sei stata indispensabile, non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza!
> 
> E infine… Chiara, questo racconto è per te <3 lo pubblico con molto ritardo, ma spero davvero che possa piacerti!  
> (e l’ho tenuto segreto finora per farti una sorpresa – spero non te la prenderai troppo se per questa volta non ti ho chiesto di betarlo... ma più di ogni altra cosa, spero che sia stata una sorpresa gradita!)
> 
> – Luna.


End file.
